1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle bed devices and more specifically it relates to a mattress suspension system for a vehicle for comfortably supporting an individual resting upon a mattress within the vehicle while in motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed support devices for vehicles have been in use for years. Typically, conventional bed support devices for vehicles such as semi-tractors are not suitable for resting or sleeping upon while the vehicle is in motion. Conventional bed support devices for vehicles do not smoothly support an individual resting upon reducing the quality of the resting or sleep thereby leading to increased driver fatigue.
Examples of patented bed support devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,134 to Black et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,483 to Lefler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,601 to Anderson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,436 to Zach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,591 to Kelley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,939 to Tagtow; U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,797 to Maxwell, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,560 to Rigdon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,728 to Lloyd et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,281 to Christensen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,139 to Richter, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,599 to Sternberg.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for comfortably supporting an individual resting upon a mattress within the vehicle. Conventional bed support devices for vehicles are very rough and difficult to sleep upon for a team of drivers while the vehicle is in motion.
In these respects, the mattress suspension system for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of comfortably supporting an individual resting upon a mattress within a moving vehicle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bed support devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new mattress suspension system for a vehicle construction wherein the same can be utilized for comfortably supporting an individual resting upon a mattress within a moving vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new mattress suspension system for a vehicle that has many of the advantages of the bed support devices for vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mattress suspension system for a vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bed support devices for vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a lower frame attached to a floor of a vehicle, a plurality of pivot members pivotally attached to the lower frame and pivotally attached to a pair of first support members and a pair of second support members, a first shaft and a second shaft attached to the first support members and slidably extending through the pair of second support members, a plurality of pivot members pivotally attached to the first and second support members extending upwardly and pivotally attached to an upper frame, a support device attached between the lower frame and the upper frame, and a shock attached between the upper frame and the lower frame. The support device is preferably comprised of an air sleeve or other device capable of providing an upward force upon the upper frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a mattress suspension system for a vehicle that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a mattress suspension system for a vehicle for comfortably supporting an individual resting upon a mattress within the vehicle while in motion.
Another object is to provide a mattress suspension system for a vehicle that reduces the roughness and bumps associated with conventional bed support devices utilized within vehicles while in motion.
An additional object is to provide a mattress suspension system for a vehicle that can be utilized most types of vehicles including but not limited to semi-tractors, trucks, buses and campers.
A further object is to provide a mattress suspension system for a vehicle that provides a more restful sleep for an individual thereby reducing stress and fatigue which can be dangerous.
Another object is to provide a mattress suspension system for a vehicle that increases the safety of drivers of commercial vehicles during extended periods of travel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.